


A Ministry Yule Ball

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Yule Ball, prompt, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Harry has to go to some ministry yule ball function or something like that and bumps into super handsome, and he is about to cause a scene and then Tom makes him dance with him.





	

The Ministry was holding their yearly Yule ball, and the entrance to the Ministry could not have looked more beautiful if they had tried. Twinkling lights floated like snow above the crowd, an orchestra played in the background allowing those who wanted to dance, or have a conversation without having to talk over the music. 

Harry hadn’t wanted to come, but The Order thought it would be beneficial to their cause if he was seen around the ministry like he was actually getting things done. Hopefully, it would get more people on their side. 

He saw flaws in their logic, but wasn’t going to argue. If he could do something to help their side, then he would. Regardless, of how miserable it made him. Person after person, Politicians, ministry workers, and even some of the staff, had come up to him to meet him and shake his hand. 

Every time someone touched him, he wanted to wash his hands from how sweaty or uncomfortable they all made him. Instead, he just smiled and said “Hello” just liked he was asked to. 

Everything was going fine until he saw someone who made his blood boil from across the room. He looked different from the last time he saw him. He looked _human_ and he would never dare to say it out loud,  _handsome,_ but older than when he first saw him in the Chamber of secrets. 

His youthful good looks had only grown. If he had known any better, he would have been taken in by his appearance alone, but it only fed more fuel to his anger.

Without hesitation, he marched over to where he was standing. Luckily, he was temporarily alone. “What the _hell_  are you doing here,” Harry demanded, almost shouting. His scar tingled in his presence.

Tom Riddle looked at him with surprise and then irritation. “Keep your voice down, you don’t want to cause a scene do you?” 

“Fuck you,” Harry snapped. “If you think for a second that-”

“Oh, I see you two have met,” Professor Slughorn walked up to them with a drink in his hand. “Harry, I would like you to meet Tom Riddle. He used to be my best student once upon a time. In Slytherin house like myself. Mr. Riddle, i believe you have heard of Mr. Potter here?”

“Indeed I have. It is an honor to meet you Mr. Potter,” and then to his utter shock, Voldemort took his hand in his own and gave a gentle kiss to the back of his wrist.

Harry stood there is shock while Slughorn smiled happily and said “Wonderful! I’m glad the two of you seem to be getting alone. Now if you excuse me...” He left the two of them standing alone. 

When Harry was able to compose himself, he rounded back on Tom “What the hell was that?” 

“Do you want people to think you are just an insane, attention seeking brat again?” Tom raised an eyebrow. “Because that is what you are acting like. Go ahead, scream to the world that you have found Lord Voldemort at the Ministry Yule Ball dressed in his dress robes and mingling with everyone there. See what happens.”

Harry couldn’t find anything to say back, so he settled on glaring at the man.

“Now, you can either stand here and make a fool of yourself, or..” Tom held out his arm to Harry. “You can join me in a dance.”

“You have got to be joking,” Harry scoffed. 

“Look around you, it’s your funeral.” Tom gestured to the people looking at them from Harry’s outbursts. Their curious gazes were staring to draw even more of the guests attention.

“Fine,” Harry said unhappily and took Tom’s arm. They walked out onto the dance floor just as another song began. Tom took Harry’s arm in his and placed the other on his waist. 

Harry was swept away on the dance floor. His lack of dancing skills were not a problem as Tom was a remarkable leader. He was overwhelmed by the way Tom moved him around, and temporarily forgot why he was so angry. 

Tom truly was handsome. Harry found himself staring up at him, and blushed when Tom found out. “Enjoying yourself?” Tom smirked.

“No,” Harry lied. 

Camera’s flashed at them as they danced, making Harry groan. The spectators of before now smiled at them and whispered behind their hands to their friends. “I really wish they wouldn’t do that,” Harry groaned. 

“It is something you will just have to learn to get used to,” Tom replied. 

“Well I wouldn’t _have to_ used to it if someone hadn’t put me in this position in the first place,” Harry argued.

Tom smiled and pulled Harry closer as more people stood around to watch them. “I’m sure you could have achieved their respect and admiration all on your own. It wasn’t me they were all lining up to meet. I saw several of those witches and wizards with an issue of Witches Weekly with you on the cover of it.” 

“You’re joking,” Harry stammered. “I didn’t see any of them.”

“Yes well, they all had to leave suddenly due to an unexpected illness,” Tom smiled shamelessly. “Such a shame, too. This party has finally become interesting.” 

“And how would you know that,” Harry asked suspiciously.  

“I’m the Dark Lord. I know everything,” Tom said jokingly. 

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Was that supposed to be a joke?” He shook his head. “This night is becoming weirder and weirder. Did someone slip something into my drink?”

“No, I would have seen,” Tom said certainly. The song ended and there was a standing ovation for them. Tom took a bow and gestured for Harry to do the same. Together, they walked off the dance floor so they could talk. “I am surprised that you came. This doesn’t seem like the kind of place where you would like to be.”

“It isn’t, but it hasn’t been so bad,” Harry admitted. “That was better than having to talk to all of those people. I’d rather dance with a Dark Lord than do that again any day.”

“Well, then I am glad I could be of service to you,” Tom once again took Harry’s hand in his own and went to kiss his wrist. This time, on the inside where the soft skin was able to feel every detail of his lips. “Thank you for the dance, I hope you don’t mind suffering through another one of the parties in the future.” And with that, Tom Riddle left Harry standing alone, cheeks flustered and heart racing, cursing the fact that that he couldn’t look away from Tom as he left. 


End file.
